You'll Be In My Heart
by sarahbelle08
Summary: Songfic...Has Lily and James and Harry and Hermione pairings...please read and review!


You'll Be In My Heart  
  
"Shhh, Harry, it's okay. Mummy's here," Lily cooed to her one year old son, Harry. He slowly quieted down until he finally fell asleep. Lily laid him in his crib, and caressed his soft cheek lovingly. "I love you," she whispered as he wrapped his small hand around her index finger. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
"Harry! Behind you!" Hermione screamed across the open land. Harry spun around in time to see a beam of light headed straight towards him. Before he could even duck, the beam had reached him and ricocheted off a shield he hadn't put up.  
Harry glared at the man who had sent the curse at him before whispering, "Thanks, Mum," to the air surrounding him.  
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
"James! Come here, quick!" Lily yelled from the living room.  
"What? What's wrong?" James panted as he ran into the room.  
"Look! The doll, I'm not moving it!" Lily exclaimed, smiling up at her husband.  
"You mean Harry is? That's impossible, he's only six months old!" James looked at the floating stuffed animal and then at his son, who held his arms out and the animal flew to him. "Oh my god.he's really doing that," James breathed, grinning like only a father could. He scooped a gurgling Harry up into his arms and spun around in a circle making Harry giggle. "That's my boy," James smiled, giving his son a gentle hug, _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
"Harry, has anyone told you how much you look like your father?" Hermione sighed as she ruffled Harry's messy black locks.  
"All the time," Harry smiled at her.  
"Except you have your mum's eyes," she added, grinning.  
"And you miss, have your mum's hair and nose - which is extremely cute if I do say so myself - and your father's skin and eyes. Has anyone ever told you that before," Harry asked her, smiling.  
"Nope, that's a first," Hermione giggled at him. "Oh, and I might have a cute nose, but you have a very nice butt," Hermione whispered into his ear.  
"Really, but you have by far the nicest b-"  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing lightly.  
"I love you, Mione," Harry smiled at her.  
"I love you, Harry," Mione smiled back and leaned in as Harry kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"They do look like Lily and James, Albus," McGonagall smiled to Dumbledore.  
"That they do, Minerva. That they do."  
  
For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
"I know we're only twenty, James, but I've never been this happy in my life. When the time comes, everyone will understand why I want this. Why we want this," Lily told James smiling with glistening eyes.  
"I know Lil, but the doctor said that there was something wrong with him. I want his baby more than anything in the world, but if there's something wrong with him," James gulped, "I just don't want him to suffer."  
"James, they can't explain what's going on with him, but it's nothing bad - I just know it isn't," Lily looked at him determinedly.  
"Then he's our child, and if he's got a disability, then I'll find something to do.I promise. I love you and our baby." James whispered, kissing her gently. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
"I just don't get it! What did I ever do to deserve this?! Just because I happen to have a bloody scar on my forehead shouldn't make me any different from anyone else!" Harry yelled, though it was to no one in particular.  
"Harry, you didn't do anything. Who cares what everyone else says. Ignore them, because I only see you. I only see Harry Potter. A man that never got to experience love as a child and still turned out to be the most amazing person I know. I only see you, Harry, not the boy-who-lived. I love the man behind the title. Harry, you're no different than me, nor will you ever be any different from anyone else. I love you," Hermione whispered the last part.  
Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He hugged her like she was the only thing keeping him grounded. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
"We, the Ministry of Magic, will not allow you to be married! You are only seventeen! Besides, the boy doesn't even have permission to marry the girl!" Fudge laughed in Harry's face.  
"Have it your way then," Harry smirked at him, grabbing Hermione's left hand, where their wedding rings clinked together. "C'mon, Mione."  
"They are imbeciles," Hermione giggled once they were out of the Ministry. "But don't worry, they'll figure it out sooner or later, and there's nothing they can do about it!"  
"I won't let them, I need you, Mione," Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.  
"And I need you too."  
  
Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
"You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart," Lily sang softly as tears ran down her cheeks. "Harry, dear God I love you. But, if I ever leave, remember that I love you and that you've got so much to live for," Lily whispered to her sleeping son. "I love you so much," Lily sobbed quietly.  
"LILY!" James yelled from downstairs. "Get out of here, now!"  
Lily flung the door open and saw James dueling Voldemort. "Oh, God," she gasped. She ran to the crib and picked up Harry, who was stirring. She made it back to the stairs in time to see James collapse to the floor. She gasped as Voldemort turned towards her. She ran back into Harry's room and held him against her chest. "I'll always be here for you, Harry, I promise," she whispered to her son, and as the door swung open, she kissed him on the forehead for the last time.  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always  
  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, and as they walked out the door, he glanced over his shoulder, and, without seeing them, he knew they were there. Just like they always had been and always would be.  
  
Finis  
  
Please review.I'd really appreciate it! -Sarah May 


End file.
